Fairy Tail gender bend
by jovil143
Summary: An ordinary fairy tail but with some twist because the characters are in geder bending sorry suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfiction

I always got an idea about this but I just got this time to make it

Hope you all like it ^.^

Its also gender – bend Disclaimer : Fairy Tail

"Um, sir?"

"Natsumi, we're here! Hargeon! Get up! Get up!"

"Is she okay?"

"Aye! she's always like this"

"I cant handle it…I'll never take a train again "

Her cat friend ignore her grumbling

"If the information is correct, "Salamander" should be in this town, Lets go!"

"L-Let me rest for a bit" As she fling her half body to the train's window

_TOOOT TOOOT _ (SORRY I DON'T KNOW THE SOUND)

The cat look at the train as it depart

"Save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" the girl said

"It departed"

"What? There's only one smagic store in this town?" a man ask to the old woman

"Yes, this town lives off the fishing business instead of magic, Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store specializes in selling to traveling wizards," the old woman said

" *sigh* so its waste of time coming here huh " the blond man mutter

But the old woman hear it

"Now now look around might your eyes found something" The old woman said and putting on her best smiles

"I'm looking for strong gate keys"

"Gate keys huh? That's quite rare" the old woman mutter "AH! I have one here"

"This is the white puppy, the white dog!"

"But that's not stong thou …" the old woman mutter

The blonde man wave his hands as he stood straight looking in the old woman's eyes

"That;s alright ,I was looking for it…How much?" saying it with a smile

"Twenty thousand jewels"

"How much is it again?" eyes were twitching

"Like I said Twenty thousand jewels"

The man took a deep breath then open slightly his sleeveless shirt, exposing his bare chest and leaning into the counter towards the woman

" I wonder how much it really is" He said in a very seductive smile "Pretty La~dy"

The same man walked down the streets of Hargeon laughing like a mad man

He bought the key and wanted it so badly cause it was really hard to find

"Hahaha the old lady gave me half discount, didn't know I still have this" He said

"I thought only teens are the ones who I can seduce to hehehe I-"

He was cut when men went rushing past him , nearly bump him over in their haste.

He watched after them , those men gathered together with other men in a circle in the center of the town.

" A famous mage is in the town , I heard she's smoking hot"

" It's salamander-sama"

"Salamander.. I wonder if it's the one they say that can use fire magic that you can't be bought in stores!" the man said and went to the crowd

_And also if she's really smoking hot ^.^ _he thought

"Damn, I ended up taking the train twice again"

"And you're no good at riding things Natsumi"

"Not to mention I'm hungry"

"And we don't have any money"

The rosy haired woman frowned as she and her cat walked down the street

"Ne, Happy, this 'salamander' is Igneel right?"

Happy look up to Natsumi and smiled widely

"Yeah! I doubt a fire dtagon would be any one but Igneel. Right?"

"Yup!" The girl smiled then lifted her head with her advance hearing she heard the name 'salamander' several times from the crowds cheers.

"Speaking of the devil" She exclaimed and quickened her pace to a the crowd

"Aye!"

It didn't surprise the blonde that only males was all consist of the group.

_Why is that theres no woman here? _ He thought

He then look around where he just walk at and theres girls walking but didn't even bother to get curious why theres a crowd?

All of this was doubt faded easily when he saw the woman before him

"Oh no Im flattered . Your all too much" the woman said to the crowd ,

Her delicate hand btushing some of her dark blue bangs. Her chest bonce slightly as she turned giving a flirtarious smile in any direction.

Her gaze finally landed on the blonde man and gulped as the woman winked at him

_W-Why is my chest beating so fast? I-is this what they say love at first site? B-Baka ne, impossible not even once this happened _ he thought

As the woman turned away, her cloak floating around with her short hair swifting in her every movement

As he slowly walked towards the woman and stretch his hand to grab yhe woman for himself but was interrupted when some girl shouted

"IGNEEL"

The blonde though still in a haze, look at every direction at the call , but all he saw was a spiky , pink blob of hair jumping up and down as its owner tried to pushed her way through the tons of men.

He watch her as she got mad at the men and pushed them hard but her mad face was immediately replace a smile to look at the salamander.

He watch the scene until his heart eyes went back to normal , feeling as he just wake up in a place he didn't know

As the woman got her feetand the smile dropped when she and 'salamander' exchange a silent looks until finally one of the spoke

"Who are you?" The pink haired woman asked the salamander pointing an accused finger in her direction

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the mistakes and I copied the stories on the real episode but only gender bend

Hope you like it and tell me what you think

And also don't get mad at me

read also my other story and hope you like it also

Jane minna

Jovil143


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry just made now so busy

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is own by Hiro Mashima

The salamamder paled but quickly recovered from her shock. Placing a hand under her chin she tilt her to her side and smirk with the thin eyebrow arching upward

"If I say Salamander would that ring your bell?"

Before her words came finish leaving out her mouth the pink haired girl and cat were already walking away.

"S-she's already gone?" Salamander said in disbelief

The woman didn't go too far away so several fans of Salamander dragged her back

"How rude of you?"

"Yeah! Salamander-sama is an amazing wizard"

"Apologize to her"

The blonde man was about to help the pink haired girl but stop when Salamander herself stop the crowd with her very pleasing tone

"Nownow that's enough boys " She said

"I'm sure that she didn't mean it and also its not like he meant any harm by it"

"You're so kind!" they fawned to her and released the pink haired girl

The blonde man narrowed his eyes at the Salamnder

Walking at the standing woman , the Salamnder pulled out a piece of paper and pen then write her signature onyo it

"Here is my signature feel free to show it off to your friends."

The salamder told her offering the paper to the girl

Several men voiced their jealousy while many still awed over the Salamander

"I don't want it" said the woman as she scrunching up her nose

The men was so angry and threw him again

The said girl motionless on the ground where they had tossed her.

"I guess we got the wrong person" her cat said

Salmander clapped her hands to have the attention again

"I appreciate your warm welcoming" she smiled sweetly

"But I have some appointment at the next port, so if you'll excuse me…"

With a snap of her finger, bright violet flames came out from beneath her feet and swirled around her.

The flames grew and lifted her up above the crowd.

Salamander paused a few yards above them

"I'm having a party on my boat tonight"

She announced from atop her flames

"You're all invited, please be sure to come!"

And with she went off, leaving behind the crow as they called her back to promises of attending.

The pink haired woman had already stop herself from gagging as she sat upright again, watching as the Salamander go

"What is she?" she ask with an annoyed tone

"She's really disgusting"

The woman look where the sound came from. She wore a bored expression as she look up the blonde man.

He was wearing a brown boots , a paire of worn looking jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. And his hair was spiky.

She notice nothing extra ordinary at him but was taken back when he suddenly beamed at them.

"Thanks for earlier" he said cheerfull offering his hand to help her

The woman look at the hand suspiciously but took the offer

"I'm Luke

Chuckling as he trying his best not to get angry, he wiped what he was mashed potatoes of his brow

"Well uh haha… youre Happy and Natsumi , right?" Luke ask with a small nervous laugh

Seeing the two from across nod

"Yur sha nizhe" the pink haired mumble , pieces of her food flying out and hitting the table as she spoke.

"I cant really what you said, so just eat slowly, alright?" stopping to wipe something fell to his face again

"Other wise things will keep splashing everywhere, eat all you can ,alright?"

He said as he thought of the left money from earlier and smirk but just smile for a second later

"That Salamander lady was using a magic called charm" Luke began to explain as Natsumi and Happy continued eating

"It's a magic that attracks other people's heart to the caster and was banned several years fact that lady was using it to gain all those guys attention.. how should I call it … disgusting. Though, thanks to you two jumping in just like that, the charm that cast to me came off"

"I zei " Natsumi nodded only half paying attention as she bite into a gaint meat

"I may be look like this but Im a mage too" Luke said giving his smile to his obvious pride of the statement

"By the way aren't you guys looking for someone?" Luke asked curiously and leaning his elbows onto the table

Happy nodded " Aye its Igneel"

_Igneel I think I heard it before but where? _Luke thought but didn't say anything and listen as Natsumi continued

"We heard that Salamander was coming to this town so we came too, but it was the wrong person" Natsumi said ,nibbling on a piece of pizza

"This Salamander didn't look like a salamander at all" Happy agreed

Natsu set the pizza aside and sigh "I totally thought it would be Igneel ,too"

"How could a human look like a salamander?" Luke ask, curiously about it as he leaned back in his seat

"Hmm?! He's not human" Natsu said and swallow her food before continued

"Igneel is a dragon"

"Eh?"

"Aye Igneel is a real dragon" Happy said

Luke was surprised but not because he just know that Igneel is a dragon

_Must be a coincidence _Luke thought as he compose his self from being shock

Then shook his head for letting his thought go

"Theres no way something like that would be in a middle of a town" Luke said

The expression of surprise recognition Natsumi and Happy made in return further his flabbergasted state

"Don't tell me you just noticed!"

They remain shock at him as he sigh

_These two were certainly an idiot _Luke thought

Setting down the payment for the bill on the cleanest part of the table he could find, Luke stood from the booth and threw his satchel over his shoulder.

"I guess I better get going" He said "but pleased go ahead and take your time"

As he turn to leave, both Happy and Natsumi's expressions turned teary-eyed, startling Luke again causing him jump a bit

"Thanks for the meal" Natsu cried as she grovel on the floor,bowing her head down low until it hit the floor. Happy mimick her actions, shouting out thanks too

Luke had to hold back a strangled noise of surprise backing away from them a few steps and he tried to remain calm as all eyes in the diner focused on them

"Don't wo-orry about it.. you helped me too. So were even, right?"

"I don't feel like I helped you at all" Natsumi said as she standing on her feet

"Aye I don't feel right,," Happy said

"oh yeah !" Natsumi suddenly exclaimed as she slammed her fist with a lighted bulb on her head

"Ill give you this" Natsumi laughed offering the paper to Luke who smack it out her hand.

"I don't want it!"

Luke stir slightly as he was taking a nap at a bench in a park

"Hows Fairy Tail?" Luke said to no one

"I see you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Luke just look at Salamander when she came out from the bush

"I've been looking all over you" she said pulling leaves out of hair like it was nothing

"I really wanted to invite some so handsome young man like youself to my ship at the party tonight"

"Huh?" Luke said like in not interested tone

Salamander flash him a smile as she walk closer to the bench where Luke sit and was about to talk but

Luke talk first

"Let me tell you first, your Charm wont work on me anymore and you it why"

"I knew it!" the salamander exclaimed, ignoring the glare Luke was giving to her as she walk again

"I just knew you were a mage, I knew it when our eyes met " she gave him another smile

"But its okay, I'll just be happy if you attend my party"

"There's no way I'm going to a party thrown by a nasty woman like you"

"M-me? Nasty?" she said with hurt tone

"I'm talking about the charm. Do you really have to be that popular?" Luke ask beginning to feel annoyed with the woman

"Oh honey, that's a trial. I only want to be a celebrity for the party." She explained, waving him off

Having enough, Luke stand up about to walk away

"Hold on!" She called and hold Luke's wrist.

"You.." Salamander started but her voice drifting off and began picking it again

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?"

This make Luke to look at her

"Have you ever heard of Salamander" the woman grinned,placing a hand under Luke's chin

"From Fairy Tail?"

"I have, why?" Luke ask

"If you want to join, I can even put it in a good word about you to the master"

_But I didn't…. lets see if its true hehehe I'll play along for you my dear _Luke thought

Luke then take Salamanders face closer to his self causing for her to blush ,seeing this Luke smirk seductively and said

"It's a lovely night for a party, don't you say?" causing again for the 'salamander to blush more and he about to kiss her just a few inch then said

"Can I really join Fairy Tail?" he ask

"Of course!" salamander affirmed with a wink and scotted away from Luke

"You just gotta keep this business about Charm between you and me"

"It's a deal"

"Perfect" salamander clapped her hands together and began walking away, heading towards the port.

When she was a few feet away, she called back

"I'll see you at the party!"

"Yes! Ma'am" he called back in a reply and once shes was out earshot he laugh evilly

"Interesting hehehe" and with that he walk away

To be continue

Hope you like it guys tell me what you think ok or what you want to happened

I'll be waiting and also read my other story too and tell me what you think

Jane minna

jovil143


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres another chappy**

**Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer :Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail**

***Night Time/ Somewhere near the port***

"Ah I'm full thanks to that man" Natsumi said patting her stomach

"Yeah" Happy said then look at the sea and saw the ship departing

"The 'Salamders' said she will have a party on her ship, I wonder if that's the ship she's talking about"

Happy said

And with that Natsumi lean over, clutching her stomach feeling the wave of vomiting come on

"I feel sick" She manage to say

"Don't get motion sickness just by imagining it " Happy said shaking his head lightly

Natsumi frown and try wondering her mind from the moving vehicle

"Look at that ,that's the ship! That's Salmander-sama's ship" some guys said ,just a few step from Natsumi ,to his friend

"I wanted to go to that party too" he said

"Salamander?" his friend ask

"You don't know her? " his friend shook his head –No-

"She's a great mage who's currently in this town" the first man said looking at the ship

"I heard that she's a mage from that famous guild"

"What guild is it?"

"If I remember its Fairy Tail? Yeah Fairy Tail "

Natsumi froze then look back at the ship "Fairy Tail?" then she felt her stomach twist

Crouching down ,she lean against the railings for support

"Fairy Tail"

***At the ship***

Everybody get along easily ,the others at the upper deck talking to each other

Others are eating at the back deck

Luke didn't want to talk to the other males cause they just like party and look for hot babe thou even Luke do it sometimes in a bar somewhere

Luke was greeted by a burly looking man who was surely not one of the guest

And then imformed by the man that the host wished for him to join her in the private room

After leading Luke to the room ,the man left again leaving the two alone.

Salamander then invited Luke to take a seat at the sofa while she get the wine for both of them

"Luke huh?" The Salamander hum while serving two glasses of wine "That's a nice name"

Luke put his usual smile that melt a girls heart "Thanks" he replied simply

He watch her carefully more like observing her ,as she uncork the bottle and then pour the right amount of the dark read wine into his glass

"Let have first a toast with a nice glass of we?" She suggested

"Don't you have to attend to the other guests?" Luke said

The Salamander just shrug and give him a smile

"Its alright ,I just feel like drinking with you " then snapping her hands ,the wine in the glass began to look like bubbles, Gently flicking her wrist, the bubbles started to go to Luke

"Now open your mouth and taste the wine"

Standing up to his feet, Luke used the back of his hand to swat away the bubbles and glared at Salamander

"What are you planning?" Luke demanded

The salamander just raise her eyebrows at him

"There were sleeping drugs in there, right?" Luke said

The Salamander's look of surprise faded and was replace of a dark grin "Ohhhhh ,so you figured me out, How did you know?"

"Right from the start"

"Huh?" Salamander was puzzle then stand up "What do you from the start?"

"Isnt it suspicious that there's no noise upstairs ,if everybody is dancing ,chatting or even laughing?" Luke said

"What? That's all? That's all that why you know what will happen?!" Salamander exclaimed

"No, that ring in your hand that's sleeping charm and also your _friends _are behind that curtain right?"

With that ,the curtains fall and then all her men are standing there holding some of the men that they put asleep

" *chuckle* your very observant kid but too late were going to Bosco and leave you there" Salamander said

"As always Salamander-sama can take many men there" some of her minions

"This is the first time that we caught a cute boy" another minions

" **Welcome Aboard kid Welcome to our SLAVE Ship" **Salamander exclaimed

"So this is the ship that I heard , that is taking some men to an island to make it a slave" Luke said

"That's right kiddo but don't worry your next" Salamander said as she make a whip by her red purple fire

Luke then took his keys but Salamander beat her by taking it from him

"Gate keys huh? They're not useful for me though" Salamander said as she position her hands to throw it

"Don't you dare" Luke said with a venom at every words

"Sorry but I just did" Salamander said after she throw the keys to the sea

Luke was in rage ,her minions hold his both arms but then can felt his power increasing

As Luke was about to attack ,the ceiling was suddenly crash by some one with a pin- no a salmon haired girl

"W-what ?! Its that brat from earlier!" Salamander exclaim

"Natsumi?!" Luke shout

The girl standing up among the broken woods but quickly got hold on the wall. Her face instantly turned green and she looked ready to barf

"No, I-I cant take it" she manage to say , clenching her stomach

"Did she really have already a motion sickness?!" Luke was shocked

"What's going on?!" Salamander was angry "How did this brat just fall from the sky?!"

From the new hole in the ceiling, the sound of soft flutteringcould be heard and a blurr of blue fur can be seen

"Luke, what are you doing in here?: Happy ask

"H-happy?!" Luke was shock _Didn't know Fairy Tail has like this when I was go- _Luke was cut off when Happy yelled

"Lets get out of here!"

Luke was about to say something when he felt that was holding him ,he look at his wrist then Happy's tail was holding it

"Wait! What about Natsumi?" Luke ask

"I cant carry two people at a time" Happy said has unconcerned reply

"You should have got Natsumi not me! " Luke exclaimed

From below , Salamander's annoyed voice called after them "I wont let you get away!"

Red purple flames into a large beam that shot out the hole, but missing its target ,Luke and Happy as they went away

"Don't let them get away!" she barked "It'll be a problem if they report us to the council members!"

"Y-Yes maam!" the crew obliged ,grabbing their guns from a box and loading them

Soon the sounds of their fire filled the air as they took aim on Luke and Happy.

"Luke ,listen" Happy said

"What?"

"My transformation magic has worn off" with that his white wings now missing

Luke didn't have to use his magic when he felt the water. He pushed his way through the water, he look for his keys and thankfully ,he spotted them stuck on a shallow rock near by.

He snatch his keys and pushed his way upward. When his at the surface of the water ,he pulled off a key and pointed it at the water

"Fai –ry"

They all look at the salmon haired woman then saw that she was panting and she forced herself to her knees.

Salamander narrowed her eyes at her "Huh?"

"Ta-il" she continued "you"

" Open! A door to the treasure vase palace! Aquarius!"

The water rippled as Luke turned the key in the water and a bright glow followed, illuminating the dark sea. A large geyser of water jetted up in a fast stream , a woman came out , her long blue hair wave slightly as his body pulled from the water, revealing her deep blue fish tail. In his hand he held a large urn.

"Im a Stellar Spirit mage. I can use keys of the gates from another world" He told Happy

"Now Aquarius! Use your power to send that ship back to the coast"

"Let me tell you one thing" Aquarius said "If you ever drop my key again …..I will rape you"

Luke whimper a quiet apology as Aquarius smiled shyly at Luke

Aquarius then use her magic as she washed away the ship and anyone nearby

"Aquarius flush me also with it!" Luke said then Aquarius did it

Everything inside the ship lurched as it ran aroung ,the craft tilting as it sled across the sand of the beach. AAnxious and surprise shouts of the town people could be heard outside the ship ,as Salamander shakily got in her feet

"What's going on?!" She demanded in a loud voice

"Thank you Aquarius" Luke said flash a smile at Aquarius

"Anything for my baby boy now bye" Aquarius said

***time skip some part of the fight* (sorry I felt sleepy)**

_So she's really is the Salamander *smirk* finally saw you, you'll be surprise what will I tell you_

Luke thought as he watch Natsumi fight

***after the fight***

Luke watch as the port was destroy then he heard a sound of marching from the streets behind him. "The military –"

The words had barely left his mouth as he forcefully yanked forward and then he look at the hand holding his.

"Crap!" Natsumi said "Let's run"

"Why with me?" Luke ask

Natsumi look back at Luke with a wide smile adorning her face "You want to join Fairy Tail right?"

_Huh? Not again _Luke thought as he was drag

"Then come with me!"

***Time skip at the font of Fairy Tail***

Natsumi step forward then said

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" as her back was facing Luke when she turn to Luke ,she nothing

Then she heard the doors opened

"TADAIMA MINNA" Luke shouted as every one in the guild stop moving and look at Luke with shock face

Then they all said "OKAIRI LUKE!"

"W-Whats happing in here?!" Natsumi exclaimed

"Ah sorry Natsumi for not telling you" Luke smiled sheepishly then he took of his fingerless glove on the right side

Natsumi saw a black insignia of Fairy Tail

"Im Luke Dreyar Heartfilla from Fairy Tail nice to meet you"

**T B C**

**Janne minna**

**Don't forget to review**

**Jovil143**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not mine, Hiro Mashima is**

* * *

**Preview**

"_**TADAIMA MINNA" Luke shouted as every one in the guild stop moving and look at Luke with shock face**_

_**Then they all said "OKAIRI LUKE!"**_

_**"W-Whats happing in here?!" Natsumi exclaimed**_

_**"Ah sorry Natsumi for not telling you" Luke smiled sheepishly then he took of his fingerless glove on the right side**_

_**Natsumi saw a black insignia of Fairy Tail**_

_**"Im Luke Dreyar Heartfilla from Fairy Tail nice to meet you"**_

* * *

Natsumi slump at the bar still mad at what happened earlier

"Ara ara Natsumi ,dont tell me your still mad?" Mira said

"N-not that I'm mad but he didnt tell me that his a member in Fairy Tail , I look like an idiot there" Natsumi mumble

"but Natsumi your already an idiot" Happy said

"SHUT IT" Natsumi roar

"AYEEEEEEE gotta go to Charle" Happy said then fly to Wendy and Charle's direction

Natsumi slump again with a big *sigh*

* * *

_"WHAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Natsumi and Happy was shock ,their jaw drop till it hit the ground_

_"B-but you said you want to join Fairy Tail" Natsumi said came back to reality_

_"Ah sorry, sorry but I didnt say that I want to join right?" Luke said_

_"Aye he's right Natsumi ,he didnt say , he just gave us foods" Happy said_

_"Traitor who's side are you?" Natsumi said_

_"Come on Happy said so, Im soorryy ok" Luke said_

_"Hmp" Natsumi just pass Luke and went inside where everybody was in just a few minutes when they were talking_

_"Come on talk to me pls" Luke pleaded but Natsumi just went to the bar and order_

_" *sigh* what can I do?" Luke said to no one but a raven haired girl heard it_

_"Dont mind her Luke ,she will be back for a few min" _

_"Back to her true self?, What do you mean Grace? " Luke ask_

_"Like noisy, childish, kind and also fight with me that's what I meant" Grace said_

_"Oh" Luke make an 'o' face "But Grace" Luke said that but look away_

_"What?" Grace ask_

_"I know your hot but please not here" Luke said still looking away_

_"What do you mean" Grace ask_

_"Your shirt" Luke said then walk away then heard a shout "WHAAAAAATTTTTT!"_

_Then said "Still the same nothing happen to that habit, even if I was away for 3 years"_

* * *

Luke sit down beside Natsumi and order a strawberry milkshake

"Dude, strawberry milkshake?" Natsumi said with a 'are you a crazy' face

"And what with that drinking a strawberry milkshake" Luke said as Mira gave it to him then saying a small thanks

"Are you a gay?" Natsumi wonder

Luke spit some of it then shout "WHAT?! NO F***KING WAY"

"but why is it a strawberry?" Natsumi ask again

"Cause I like sweets thats all and also the best of all sweets are girls" Luke said smiling like crazy

"Weirdo, who is a human who will like to eat a girl? yuck " Natsumi said then eat her fire chicken "It'll be alright if its fire though but girls? and also sweet girl? Weird"

"Say's the one who eats a chicken that is one fire" Luke mumble

"Do have a problem with that?" Natsumi ask Luke "I like it, cant help it and also I like spicy foods too " Natsumi mumble

"Eh spicy huh? Dont worry I like spicy girls too" Luke said with a wink but Natsumi look at him dumbfounded (?)

"Luke dont bother our dear Natsumi" Mira said

" But Mira I didnt bother her" Luke whine

"She cant understand what your saying and what your doing" Mira said and look at Natsumi who look like going to explode TRYING to think what he means

"See she look like going to explode any second" Mira said

"Alright alright I'm going to stop" Luke said and ask "Ne Mira?"

"Yeah"

"Is Lexy here?"

"No but she'll be back in an hour"

"Alright dont tell her Im here" Luke said then stand up "Time to take a mission"

"But you just came back" Mira said

"Dont worry its regular this time" Luke said "Alright" Mira murmured

"Can I come?" Natsumi ask

"Sure its to lonely when I'm alone so its alright and you pick" Luke said

"YESSS!" Natsumi shout then went to the request board just took one with out reading it then went to Mira to book it and then came back to Luke

"Wow that was fast" Luke whisper to no one and look to Natsumi whos smiling innocently

"Let see what we got here

**HELP US PLEASE**

** OUR VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK BY MONTERS**

** LOCATION: ALPHA VILLAGE**

** REWARD: 100,000 JEWELS WITH A FREE TICKETS**

Not bad Natsumi" Luke said and patt Natsumi's hair who just pouted cutely ,Luke just chuckle "Lets go?"

"UM! HAPPY WERE GOING ON A MISSION" Natsumi shouted then Happy came

"AYE SIR"

with the three of them went to the train station

* * *

*** 20 mins later***

A team came inside then the blonde girl smell a familiar scent and went to the bar

"Mira is he here?" the girl said

" I dont know what your talking about Lexy" Mira said then wipe the glass plate

"Dont kidd me around Mira I know he's here, I can smell him" Lexy said

"Then why did you ask?" Mira said

"Just to be sure ,so where is he?"

"One a mission but dont worry its an easy one"

with the team **' Thunder Tribe ' **went upstairs

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SORRY LAME CHAPPY **

**BUT PLS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**JANE MINNA**

**jovil143**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not mine, Hiro Mashima is**

* * *

*At the forest*

When they arrive at Alpha village then talk to the mayor and the mayor said defeat a monster

" Luke?" Natsumi ask

" What?" Luke said

" Why did you ask if Lexy is there?"

" Aye why?" Happy ask while munching fish

" Ah! That? it's because she will be over protective"

" Why? Did something happen before?"

" Um you could say its like that"

" Ne tell me what happen cause its so boring waiting for the monster"

" Aye" still munching

" Sure its alright for me , It goes like this...

* * *

2 years ago before I went to a 5 year mission

Lexy and I went to a mission ,we thought its just a normal mission just

and it is but we didnt know that _he _would come

" Lex dont take all the reward" I said to Lexy who keep all the reward for herself

" Dont worry ,you will have your share ...but ... its only 1/4"

" WHAT?! NO WAY"

" Its way bro ,Im the boss here cause Im the elder one" she said

" Yeah right" I mumble

" Did I hear you talking?" She ask then raise a brow

" N-no ma'am"

" Hmp , Good then" She said then start walking again

We keep walking till we reach a clearing

" Let's stop here for the night" She said

" Alright make the tent and I will to take a bath" I said

" WHAT?! ARE YOU ORDERING ME AROUND?!"

" Yeah cause I want to take a bath ,AND you said your the older one so take a responsible" I said and start stripping

" TCH why did I said it earlier" I hear her mumble and I chuckle

then swam at the lake and I want to look at the deep so I swam there but I went to the surface when I heard a shout

" WHO ARE YOU?!"

When I look at them I saw a boy who has a short black hair .He wear a high collared black and tan robes with gold trim ,along with a large ,flowing white toga around his torso

" What are you doing in here?" I ask as I came out the water and then they look at me ,when he see me he was shock then smirk

" Im Zeref and are by chance Layla's son?" Zeref ask

" Wha- ...H-how did you know mom's name?!" I yelled at him

" How? We were friends since she was a teenager but your father take her away from me!" He said with a venom in every word

" Then what are you doing in this kind of place?" Lexy ask

" I'm a wonderer but now I find Layla's son then I have to full fill (?) my promise to her and to her **husband**" with venom

" What kind of promise is that?" I ask

" *smirk* I promise to her that if I find her son, you Luke, I'll have to curse you"

" C-curse? I know mom would never agree to that!" I shout at him

" Your right she didnt agree but what can she do when I tell her that promise ,she's dying beside her dying husband *chuckle darkly* "

" Yo-your the one who killed them?! " I ask angryly (?) ,he just chuckle again as I dash to him to throw a punch but he dodge it easily

" Hahaha you cant beat with that useless punch and power of yours"

" Wait till I hit you ,you bastard" I said and still trying to punch and kick him

" Hahaha as if try if you can"

" Damn it! Lex help me in here" I shout at Lexy

" I could if I can you idiot!" She shouted back

" What are you d-" I was cut of when I turn back and saw Lexy who's body was cover by dark magic

I turn back to Zeref

" WHAT DID YOU DO ?!"

" Nothing I did to her so no one can disturb us"

" BASTARD! If you want a fight then I fight you just let Lex free"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I turn and saw Lexy screaming because of pain

" stop it pls" I pleaded cause I cant take it to see that Lexy-nee was hurt

" Hahahahaha" He just laugh till Lexy faint for lack of oxygen

" DAMN YOU!" I shouted as I gather my magic to one shot and I glow golden with sky blue because I have a magic of celestial mage and an Ice dragon slayer

" he~ You have great amount there huh! But I have to give you the curse now" he said then chant a spell that I could'nt understand

Then when he finish the darkness start to absorb my body and everything become blank

* * *

" So what happen to you then?" Natsumi ask

" When I wake up its already morning and the forest ,the animals even the lake was destroyed .I didnt remember what happen but I knew before I faint everything was normal" Luke said

" *Roar* " a sound was heard not far away

" I thinks its the monster" Happy said

" It is ,I've heard that sound before .its not really a dangerous type so its so easy to beat" Luke said

" So can I have all the fun?" Natsumi ask

" Sure but give me my part"

" But-"

" No buts ,you all have the fun then I have my part" Luke said

" Alright " Natsumi said

Then the monster came out from the bushes

the monster looks like a boar but much much bigger (sorry lame)

" WHAT?! This is it?" Natsumi look at Luke in disbelief

" Yeah it is" Luke said then sit on a big tree's root then Happy sat at Luke's head munching another fish

" But I thought it so fun to beat it" Natsumi whine

" Told you its so easy to beat" Luke said

" But you didnt say its like this" Natsumi said still whineng " Aye" Happy said weakly

" Dont worry if you kill it ,it's meat is so delicious" Luke said ,

Natsumi's look ,looks like sayin' _Promise__?_

Luke just nod

Natsumi then look at the boar and smile devilously and also drooling

The boar felt the demonic aura then he step back

_oh oh_ _I'm screwed _the boar thought

" Yosh! I'm all fire up"

* * *

" Your right Luke it is so delicious" Natsumi said and patting her tummy

" Told you so" Luke said

" Yosh come on lets go back" Natsumis said

" AYE SIR" Luke and Happy said in unison

* * *

*** Some where in Magnolia ***

" Why is that he wont be mine?! " A girl shout then when she shout all of her room froze

" Calm down ,calm down just ask him another time ,I think he would say yes" another girl said

" But that girl will take him away from me again!" the first girl said

" I dont think that would happen ,you know he's so nice to you so when he came just ask to go with him on a mission" the second girl said

" Alright I will do that ,Thanks for the tip"

" Its alright were friend right?"

" Yup *giggle* "

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**GUESS WHO'S THE GIRL WHO SHOUT AND THE BOY HE'S TALKING ABOUT**

**Sorry for the lame chappy but hope you all still like it**

**jane minna~~**

**jovil143**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi minna I'm back~**

**Sorry for the wait here another chapy for all of you **

**Hope all you like it**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tails not mine**

* * *

" WERE BACK" Natsumi shouted as kick the door to open

" Natsumi try to do open it in a normal girl would" Luke mumble but Natsumi heard it

" Its no fun if I open it like that" Natsumi answerd then pout cutely

" Hai hai as long as you stop pouting" Luke said

" Yes I win" Natsumi said happily

Luke only sigh as aNatsumi make her way to Grace and Luke went to the bar

" Welcome back Luke" Mira said

" Tadaima Mira can I have a strawberry milkshake?" Luke ask

" Comin' right up~" Mira said then went inside the kitchen

Luke sat at the so called 'Luke stool' and waited to Mira as he felt a hand

" Luke" Lexy said

" What do you want?" Luke ask but didnt face Lexy

" Just want to see my bro" Lexy said

" Now you see me already ,you might want to go" Luke said

" Luke you might want to go on a mission ...with me" Lexy said but said silently the last words

" Dont wanna I already went one ,need to rest" Luke said

" Then you will rest at our house right?"

" No I already fond an apartment to stay in"

" But Gramps misses you-"

" I can see Gramps here everyday" Luke said as Mira gave him the milk shake " Thanks Mira" then go to one of the tables

" *sigh* What will I do to make him forgave me?" Lexy mumble ,she then felt a hand on her shoulder

" Lexy give him some time ,he will forgave someday" Mira said

" Yeah give him some time ,I already give 2 years how much time do he need?!" Lexy shout but only Mira can hear

" No one knows Lexy ,no one knows" Mira said

* * *

" Hey guys" Luke said

" Hi Luke" Grace said

" Hi Lu-kun" Levi said

" Whats up?" Luke said

" Nothing much but I-I" Grace said hesitately then look at Levi who nod

" Was planning to go on a m-mission ,would you mind comin with m-me?" Grace ask

" Yeah sure I dont mind but I see your sluttering still the same with your stipping habit" Luke said smiling happily with some light blush

" What do you mean -" Grace look down and saw her shirt was gone only her bra remain

" WHATT THE!" Grace shout then start looking for her shirt

" So you and Gaby are ?" Luke ask Levi

Levi got choke from his drink and spilled some water and some went to Luke's shirt

" What the hell man?!" Luke said angryly

" So-sorry *cough* sorry just shock from your question" Levi said

" So what are both of you?" Luke lean slightly

" N-no theres nothing between us" Levi said with slutter _Damn this slutter __L_evi thought

" Alright theres nothing going on but only slutters" Luke said sarcastically

" Luke Im telling the truth alright *sigh* enough about mine how about yours?" Levi ask

" Mine? theres nothing in my mind for now ...I think" Luke said

" How about Grace what do you see in her?"

" What do I think about her? I like her before like my lil sis"

" What do you mean by before? how about now" _she might have a chance _Levi thoughy

" Just like I said I like her as a lil sis before but I dont know about now ,I know she's pretty but theres something more I need to find and I cant pinpoint what"

" Alright how about Na-" Levi was cut off when Grace came back who has some light pink in checks

" W-what are you guy-yd talking about?" Grace ask

" U-um nothing nothing right Levi"

" Yeah nothing ,dot worry about it Grace-chan"

" Alright" Grace mumble

" The're talking about you Ice-freak"

they all turn where the voice came ,both Luke and Levi has shocked face ,and saw Natsume eating silently

" How long have you been there?" Luke ask

" Long enough when you were still talking to Mira"

" Woah didnt even know youre there Natsume-san" Levi said

" Hey all of you are mean even Ice-brain is mean to begin with"

" What did you say Ash-brain?!" Grace yelled at Natsume's face

" Are you a deaf Idiot ,I said your mean!" Natsume yelled to Grace's face

" IDIOT I'M NOT MEAN"

" Um are you both fighting?" Luke ask

Grace immediately step back from Natsume

" U-us? Fighting No Way ,both of us are friends ,right _Natsume-chan_ ?~~" Grace said then drop her arms around Natsume who look at her ,that are-you-an-idiot- look

Grace look at Natsume with just-go-with-flow look

" Friends?" Natsume ask ,Grace gave her a look " Best friemds Idiot" then smiled

" Good I thought both of you are enemy's" Luke said

" Aint gonna happen" Both of them said in sync

" So Grace both of you are then its alright that Natsume will come right?" Luke suggest

" Eh? Why? Why? We didnt Natsume to come with us" Grace said _I've planned this in a very long ti- Alright just hour ago ,but Natsume will brake this ARGHH_

" Why? Isnt it obvious? The more the merrier" Luke said then smile

" Alright fine she can come" Grace mumble

" Are you mad?" Luke ask slowly close the space between his and Grace face who now can compare a tomato

" M-me m-mad n-no w-wa-y-y ,you know I-i cant easily g-get m-mad at y-you" Grace said

" Thanks Mavis your not mad ,your the beast Grace" Luke exclaimed happily then hug Grace who looks like going to faint anymoment

" Come on both of you stop you lovely dovely there" Natsume said who looks like mad

" lovely dovely" Grace mumble _Kyaaaa _Grace start fangirling in her mind

As the three of them went to the guild doors ,it open revealing a red hair mad ( like Jellal's hair style )

* * *

**T B C**

**Thats all for now guys **

**Im still working for my other stories putting some stwists**

**pls review and thanks**

**jane minna **

**jovil143 out~**


End file.
